


MCYT Vore Oneshots and Short Stories

by WeirdShitMan



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Manhunt - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mouthplay, Predator/Prey, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShitMan/pseuds/WeirdShitMan
Summary: A collection of vore oneshots and short stories based around minecraft youtubers, mainly going to be Dream and George
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	MCYT Vore Oneshots and Short Stories

Every little sound made George jump, he knew Dream was in this cave, the other hunters had gone off to try and find the end portal, the brit left to keep an eye on the supposed hunted. Of course Dream always managed to flip the tables, always had a trick up his sleeve. Hell when they were in the nether not only did he get his blaze rods and his eyes of ender, but he also led the hunters on a wild chase in which half of them died and lost provisions. George huffed a bit in defeat, remembering the maniacal laughter filling his ears. He shook his head a bit, holding up his torch in the thick darkness. He wondered if this was really as good of an idea as the rest of the team thought. He was basically a sitting duck, yeah he had full iron and a diamond sword, but would that really help him. He pondered as he lazily gazed around, looking for any lime bright sweatshirts or white masks. He started walking, trying to be as quiet as he could in his movement, yet the craggy surface of the stone beneath him tried to trip him and make him known. He walked deeper, the blackness around him thickening to a suffocating level, humidity had rapidly raised, he tried to keep his breathing even, wiping some sweat off his brow. He raised his torch again, though it did nothing to fight the deep dark. He started to continue walking but something made him freeze, an uneasy feeling swept over the brit as he cautiously looked around, hoping it was just a mob. He switched his torch out for a shield, gripping his diamond sword in the other hand he started backing up, trying to find the cave wall so at least some part of him was protected. His breathing had picked up, his heartbeat calmed as he saw spiders eyes gleam in the dark, hated to say it but he was relieved to see a mob was behind his panic. Once it was close enough he quickly killed it, reasoning what happened was just the spider creeping up on him. Yet he couldn't shake that feeling of unease. He continued on, deeper into the cave. 

He saw light up ahead, going over he looked into the lava, the bubbling and churning of the bright liquid fascinated him, he heard something above the sound though, just the slightest sound of gravel, usually wouldn't be too suspicious but knowing he was in a cave with Dream, he recognized it, knowing he was probably sneaking up, he tensed, trying to play it off though, not wanting to let the dirty blonde know he had heard him. His heart beat fast, only quickening as he heard a potion being drunk, he spun around, trying to look for Dream using the illumination of the lava. He gripped his sword tightly, his blood running cold as he heard that laugh, it sounded even more insane then usual, he wondered what Dream had planned. Any hope he was hanging onto dwindled as he saw a splash potion come at him, opening directly onto his armor, getting him fully. His mind flashed to what the hell effect was going to plague him, cringing as he felt the effects begin, weird pressure started, as if squeezing him, it was hard to breathe, was this poison?...the feeling passed quickly, he looked around, nothing looked like it had really changed. Dream's voice sounded much louder, he must be closer, George couldn't take this game anymore.

"Show yourself!"

He shouted, putting his shield up, back against the waves of heat from the lava, his stomach dropped as he saw a massive shoe land in front of him, near making him back into the deadly liquid behind him. The laughing was deafening, disorienting, he looked up, a giant looked down at him, a hand came down, grabbing him and lifting him hundreds of feet into the air, George froze in fear, dropping his sword in favor of holding onto Dream's hand. His breathing was shaky, blood rushed in his ears. He was lifted to eye level, Dream holding back his laugh to a contained snicker, George waited, expecting to be crushed or thrown in the lava, waiting for the horrible feeling of respawning. He watched as the mask was moved up, allowing Dreams mouth to come into view, he watched the corners raise in a terrifying grin, before opening, George was being moved rapidly to the agape maw. 

"D-Dream, what the Hell!? Put me down!"

He struggled in the larger man's grip, desperately kicking as he was moved above the mouth, he saw a bit of drool dribble down Dream's chin, the sadist not bothering to wipe it off. George cringed in disgust as he was dropped in, Dream closing his mouth around the tiny man. George screamed and tried to push out of the mouth but he knew he couldn't do much. Dream had done this before, but it was usually the whole team, never just George. Dream was taking it slower, using his tongue to carefully pull off George's iron armor, the dread, fear and disgust gave way to something new at how the tongue went to work, he occasionally felt Dream's laugh around him, though now softer. 

"Dreeaam, let me out, this isn't fair"

George whined out softly, feeling Dream's tongue exploring every bit of him, Dream never took this long, usually just scarfing the tiny's down. The small blue clad man had calmed down a bit, knowing panicking here would do nothing. Dream didn't allow him a response other than a satisfied hum, he tipped his head up, pushing George to the back of his throat, George hated the feeling of falling, quickly responding by trying to grab onto something to stop his descent, Dream gulped, pushing the tiny into his throat.

A bulge moved down into his throat, George desperately struggled against the strong and rhythmic pulling of the esophagus muscles. Dream traced George's descent, enjoying the squirming greatly, he let out a pleasured sigh once the movement slipped into his stomach. He had been so hungry, forgot to bring any food down into the cave. He pat his slightly pushed out stomach.

"For a second there thought you had noticed me, lucky that spider came out when it did"

Dream commented, licking his lips, he enjoyed the hunters taste. He straightened up a bit as he felt a kick from inside him.

"No fair!"

George's muffled yell made Dream laugh even more, a wheeze following soon after. He heard more protests from his meal, but disregarded them, forcing composure so he could finish the challenge. 

George crossed his arms, the stomach around him shifting and churning, with the occasional growl and gurgle as it pushed around him, he sighed closing his eyes, it bothered him to be in such a predicament, and he wondered if he should try to fight back, give Dream the worst stomachache of his life...but his energy was drained from all the sneaking around, and all the struggles while he was being swallowed. He sighed, leaning against the soft stomach walls, he could hear Dreams body working around him, a fast paced heart beat, deep and focused breaths. He wouldn't admit it, but this wasn't half bad. He curled up, he could feel the vibrations of Dreams voice when he talked, commenting as he started making his way to the end fortress. It might take a while...and a nap wouldn't hurt. George slowly drifted off to Dream's chatter and the sounds around him, comfortable.


End file.
